


I Know What You Need

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 28: Dominant.  When it comes to taking care of Sam, Dean’s a no-nonsense kind of guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

They’ve been working as a seamless team lately, and Dean’s thinking that the sex isn’t getting in the way, like he thought it would. The only thing that seems to get in the way of the job is illness, injury, and Sam’s brooding. Which is what got in the way tonight. Dean can tell the kid’s wearing his Jess expression, the way he does every time a job includes fire. Which, no big deal usually, but the second Sam saw the fire, he shut down, and nearly got himself killed.

Nothing but bruises this time, thank god. Dean digs around for the collar Sam wears occasionally, and tosses it to him.

“No,” growls Sam.

“Oh yes,” replies Dean, still furious. “Though I guess I can give you a choice, Sam. You can put on the collar, and I’ll deal with you tonight, or you can leave it off, I’ll beat your ass, and get Dad down here for the lecturing part.”

“Don’t drag Dad into this.”

“He’s gonna hear it one way or the other.”

“Whatever. I missed the sigil for the spirit, ok? I didn’t see it, walked into its boundary.”

“Collar, Sam.”

“Damn it, Dean, no.”

Dean picks up his phone, and Sam knocks it from his hand. Dean’s ready for the kid to do just that, wraps a hand into Sam’s t-shirt and yanks, sending the younger boy flying over his lap. The call will wait. Sam struggles for a few minutes, but Dean’s always been stronger, and faster, and though Sam’s been working it hard, he still isn’t up to the older man’s level.

Dean jerks Sam’s boxers down, and spanks hard, fast and furious, letting his temper flow right through his smacking hand onto the offending ass in his lap. He’s blinking back tears of anger as he spanks. Obviously Sam’s been struggling with the choices he’s been given as Dean spanks, because about five minutes into the spanking, he hollers.

“FINE! I’ll put the fucking collar on!” Dean stops immediately, lets him up. Sam glares at his big brother, angry. The last person he wants to see right now is his father, so he’ll comply. He stamps into the bathroom.

Dean waits. He isn’t done spanking yet, by far, but by the time he’s done driving a few realizations through Sam’s thick head, Sam’ll probably be begging for it. He growls an order for Sam to strip when he emerges, collar in place. It’s short work to sit Sam down in one of the unpadded hardback chairs turned to the bed. Dean settles, sitting on the ugly comforter, facing the boy. He isn’t expecting what comes out of his mouth first.

“Sam, I love you, dammit.”

It seems like it’s the right thing to say, though, because Sam suddenly chokes, tears pour down his face where none had been before. He can work with this, Dean decides.

“Maybe this is my fault,” he says. He feels satisfaction as Sam cries harder. “No, you sit up and keep looking at me,” he orders, as Sam tries to put his face in his hands. “I think this is my fault, actually. I know there’s stuff that gets to you now that didn’t before, Sammy, we never talked about it, and it’s my fault we didn’t.” Sam’s trembling from head to foot, looking anywhere but at Dean, but Dean feels no regret. He thinks for a few minutes, watching his baby brother in agony. Sam chokes a little, and Dean reaches out.

“Sam. Take a breath. You need to breathe.” Sam shakes his head, no, and Dean grabs his chin roughly. “Don’t you tell me no with that collar on,” he warns, relenting enough to give the kid a reminder instead of putting him back over his knee. “You take a breath, calm down, Sammy. You need to listen. Do it.” He waits as Sam takes shaky breaths, though the devastated look in his eyes doesn’t fade. When the boy’s calm, he begins again.

“We didn’t plan for it. And we both know better, and I’m gonna tell that to Dad when I talk to him about this.” Sam flinches, and Dean ignores it. “I don’t think it’s complicated, either. I’ll tell you what. You see something that sets you off, all you have to do is step behind me, Sam. Just step behind me, just like we did when we were kids, only for different reasons now. Free ticket from any teasing about pussying out, because if we keep on like this you’re gonna get you or me or both of us killed. Can you do that for me, baby boy?”

Sam takes a deep breath – some of that horrible look is gone from his eyes, not that Dean’s surprised. Sam needs things to do, needs solutions to problems. The yessir he gives Dean is quiet.

“Good. We’ll talk about it more – and you’ll TALK to me about what’s in YOUR head, instead of bugging me about what I’m thinking, or I’ll slap the collar back on you –we’ll make plans, see what Dad has to say.” Sam is looking down again, nodding, and Dean feels his own hunter’s instinct relax – he’s found the right thing to do. Sam’s not happy about the upcoming chat with Dad, but Dean knows it’s for the best. He looks at his baby brother, with the thin leather collar clasped around his neck, and tries to still the rapid beating of his heart. He can’t keep seeing Sam risk himself like this, he can’t.

“Now tell me what you need, Sam, to put tonight behind us, and focus on what we need to do.” There’s silence, and he swears to himself as he reaches over to grab the boy’s chin again. “Tell me what you need. Start with those words.”

There’s hesitation, but at least Sam’s looking at him. “I need…” Dean gives a little nod of encouragement. Sam looks a little horrified, and continues. “I need to feel safe,” he blurts, and blushes. It doesn’t phase Dean in the least. He just reaches out and lays a hand on Sam’s knee, a silent reminder that he’s there. And still waiting.

“You don’t feel safe with me?”

“No! I do feel safe with you, especially… especially…” He touches the collar, and Dean understands. Sam relaxes, feels a little safer when he’s got the collar on, which hadn’t surprised Dean, though Sam still seems amazed by it. Sam’s spent all his life fighting authourity, and putting on the collar was a way of giving up the fight. Dean always feels safer when John or even Sam takes charge, and his brother isn’t any different.

“You safe right now?” Dean asks.

“Yes sir,” comes the low reply.

“You feeling something else? Guilt, maybe?” Dean’s tone is lazy, knowing, and he knows he’s hit pay dirt when Sam blushes, a blush that spreads down his neck and chest, even. “I can’t hear you, Sam.”

“Yessir.”

“Yessir what.”

“Yessir, I… guilty, sir.”

“I see. Now answer my question.” There’s a long hesitation this time, then finally, Sam looks up with pleading, submissive eyes. Dean’s sitting steady, every bit of assertiveness shining through him, through his eyes, the way he carries himself. Sam finally caves, looking at his big brother, his dom.

“Please, Dean. I need a spanking.”


End file.
